shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Weiß Jung Kaiser
Introduction Weiß Jung Kaiser, commonly known simply as Kaiser, is the captain of The Blood Era Pirates. Kaiser's past is shrouded in mystery, as it is with most members of the crew. The only hint Kaiser has given about his past is the fact that an event from the past has turned his sclera black. The same event is what inspired Kaiser to form The Blood Era Pirates, a crew with the goal of re-writing the history of the world through bloodshed. Appearance Weiß Jung Kaiser is a 23-year-old man of average to above-average height and fit or medium build. His general outfit consists of a black, hood-like headpiece from which hang six small, metallic baubles, bearing the letters "Z", "I" and "R" on one side, from left to right; mirrored on the right. This piece hides his hair; though his light bangs almost reach his eyebrows. His eyes are crimson-colored while his sclera is black. He also wears a long, black coat with straps crossing his chest in an X, without a shirt underneath; and pants in thick horizontal stripes of black and white. Personality Kaiser is very caring towards his crew mates, thinking of them as people he, above anyone else, has to protect with his very life. The only exception to this is Abilio Rodolfo, who Kaiser considers to be too strong to be looked down upon as someone who needs protection. When facing an opponent, Kaiser's personality changes, depending on the person he's fighting against. While facing people protecting government officials or corrupted kings, he's usually showing his ruthless and sadistic side, sometimes even going as far as physically and mentally torturing his opponents. During some of his fights, Kaiser has shown some kind of superiority complex, mainly gained due to the abilities of his Devil Fruit. He has looked down and teased several of his opponents for their inability to fight against his Devil Fruit powers. Around his crew mates or people he considers good, Kaiser is friendly and does his best to keep everyone in a good mood. Kaiser's kind-hearted nature can be clearly seen when he's around the shipwright of his crew, Chaka, who usually gets looked down upon by others for his stupidity, Kaiser being the only one to never make fun of him for that and actually compliment him on his ship building, as well as his fighting styles, which has made Chaka look up to him as a father, despite the small difference in age between them. Kaiser has also gained the image of a savior in the eyes of the people in several countries which he freed from corrupted or abusive kings. However, in most countries, the effect is the opposite, due to the rumors spread by the World Government, gaining him the image of a criminal. As stated by himself, the most prominent trait of Kaiser's personality is his hatred for the World Government, which "was engraved in his eyes." Abilities and Powers Being the captain of a group of pirates like The Blood Era Pirates, it is safe to assume Kaiser has the ability to keep all of them under control. This fact becomes even more impressive due to the nature of some of the members of the crew, such as Rodolfo, Sakakura and Antonio. Some of Kaiser's most impressive feats are his several encounters with Marine officials with the ranks of Captain, Rear-Admiral and even Vice-Admiral, most of which ended with either him escaping from them or defeating them in a fight. Together with his crew, Kaiser has also taken on entire armies, successfully bringing them down together with their leaders. The decision of the World Government to paint Kaiser as a mad, evil man, also speaks volumes of how much of a threat he represents to them, especially because, at the start of his journey, he was able to influence a large number of people with his ideology. Though his quick rise to fame ended up backfiring, turning him into one of the worst criminals in the world. Even more dangerous than his influence over people is Kaiser's Devil Fruit ability, as well as his impeccable control over it, which has resulted in flawless victories over several strong individuals. The most clear examples of Kaiser's confidence in his own power are when he openly states to important figures of the world that he's going to change the world with his own hands. Strength When it comes to his natural strength, Kaiser doesn't surpass an average man by much. His most impressive feats include lifting and wielding large weapons with ease, as well as knocking out weak opponents with a single hit. However, this drastically changes while he's using his Devil Fruit ability, when he increases his raw strength in many different ways, one such way being the removal of the weight of an object. Speed Just as it is with his natural strength, Kaiser's natural speed isn't that impressive. In combination with Kenbunshoku Haki, Kaiser is able to dodge bullets and knock out weak opponents before they could even tell what's happening. Speed becomes one of Kaiser's main attributes while using his Devil Fruit, mainly due to his techniques, which can remove gravity around him, thus granting him the freedom to move however he pleases, without being tied down to the ground, as well as his ability to close a large distance really quick, giving it the appearance of a teleportation ability. Endurance One of Kaiser's inborn qualities is his incredible endurance. On more than one occasion, while fighting a great number of people, Kaiser has gotten severely injured, yet he hasn't been knocked unconscious a single time, only forced to retreat during his losses. In the most desperate of situations, Kaiser uses his Devil Fruit ability in order to remove the feeling of pain in his body. Despite the bad effect it might have later on, he considers it an important part of his arsenal, because it allows him to fight longer, stating that his willpower will be enough to help him survive what's to come afterwards. Intelligence Due to the nature of his Devil Fruit, Kaiser is forced to think carefully before every move he makes during a battle, mainly because a wrong choice could end up putting him at a disadvantage. He tends to be calm during a fight, even if he harbors great hatred for the one he's fighting against. As noted by some of his crew mates, Kaiser has a bad tendency of trying to figure out the full extent of his opponent's abilities, as well as their weak points, before finishing them off, even if their level of power doesn't seem to be worth it, which results in most of Kaiser's battles dragging on more than they should. Kaiser excels when it comes to quick thinking and reacting to his opponent's moves, by forming a counterattack plan, as well as planning ahead of the fight, which makes him the primary strategist of The Blood Era Pirates. Devil Fruit Kaiser has eaten the Horidasu Horidasu no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows him to "ignore" abstract proprieties of one specific target at once, such as the gravity around the user or the weight of an object, a Devil Fruit considered dangerous by friends and foes alike. Because of the dangerous effects the Devil Fruit can have on its user, Kaiser is forced to carefully analyze what he can and what he cannot do with it. This leads to him having a set arsenal of techniques before a battle, rarely trying out anything new, in fear of the technique backfiring on him. However, in the most desperate situations, he has been shown coming up with certain tricks that came to his aid. Kaiser has based the abilities of his Devil Fruit into four categories. The first category is represented by basic techniques, that pose no danger to the user, generally used on weaker opponents. The second category is represented by techniques meant to enhance the speed of the user, such as the ability to "ignore" the abstract proprieties of friction or distance. The third category is represented by techniques meant to enhance the strength of the user, such as the ability to "ignore" the abstract proprieties of weight or recoil. The fourth category is represented by Kaiser's most powerful techniques, as well as the most dangerous ones for his own body, such as the ability to "ignore" the abstract proprieties of time perception. Haki It's uncertain whether Kaiser is able to use all three types of Haki, since he has only displayed his mastery of the Busoshoku Haki, however, hints have been given during his fights that he's able to use both Kenbunshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki Kaiser uses Busoshoku Haki in most of his fights, mainly focusing on the technique "Busoshoku: Koka", which he has mastered to such an extent that he can cover his entire body. The reason he focused mainly on this style of Haki is because, as he stated, it's the only certain weapon against Logia Devil Fruit users, which he had trouble fighting with in the past. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User